


玩家（By KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	玩家（By KK）

董思成刚打开房门就迫不及待将人抵到墙边 吻了上去，他吻得急切，双手也不闲着 迅速的将人衣服脱掉，抚摸着身下人肌理分明的线条，顺着脖颈又往下吻去，金道英任由他帮自己褪掉衣服，顺从的倚在墙边闭着眼享受着，他一只手按到董思成脑后，轻轻抚摸着他的头发“告诉我，你的名字”

“名字只是个代号而已，你可以叫我WIN“董思成吻得热切，急促的呼吸打在他耳边“你真的是我见过的身材最好的”

董思成抬手摘掉他的眼镜，他敏感的察觉到这人周边的气势都强大了起来，董思成歪着头盯着他看了一会儿“还是不戴眼镜好看，不过 平时还是戴着吧 不然 你得招多少人啊~”金道英看着他弯起嘴角，这小狐狸 估计是真的不认识自己。董思成被他的笑容扰得心痒动，猴急的人又凑上去吻了吻“我会让你舒服的”

金道英挑了挑眉“我从不做下面的“

“我也不做下面的“董思成愣了一下，随即轻笑出声”不过 放心吧，我技术很好的“他不着痕迹的按住金道英的胳膊，一个个湿吻落到他胸前，白衬衣早被董思成扔到地上，他低头咬上男人性感的喉结

金道英反手将人制住，瞬间两人就换了位置，董思成眨了眨眼，似是有些不明白“我说过，我不是0” 金道英一只手抓住他，用另一只手扯开了领带，董思成看着他的动作只觉得帅气的无以复加，只是 不能被自己压，他又有些惆怅“咳，误会一场，那个 咱 就此别过？”

“你觉得 现在还能停？”用已经硬挺的下半身往前顶了顶董思成，金道英低头 眼神锁定董思成表情。董思成眉头微蹙，他可不想被压，胳膊被人制住 他抬腿便朝男人胯下踹去，金道英先一步退开，董思成双手一得到自由率先挥出一拳，金道英侧脸躲过，一手扣住他的手腕让人动弹不得，另一只手出拳朝董思成腹部袭去，董思成痛的弯下腰，下一秒就被人扛在肩上，扔向了KING SIZE的大床

没有给董思成任何反应时间，金道英解下的领带成了最好的辅助，瞬间将人双手捆住，一拉 便再也动弹不得，董思成这才堪堪回过神 瞪大了双眼“喂，我不玩了！！”

金道英强硬的一条腿挤入他两腿间，将人困在身下，弯腰凑近了爱怜的吻了一下他的眉眼，董思成的眼睛，让他想起了他曾经看过的一副中国的浓墨山水画，而他此刻看向他的眼神里，有些许傲气 又有一丝的幽怨。。。

“是你先招惹我的，宝贝儿WIN”

“卧槽，那是老子以为你是0！！现在 既然咱俩都不是0号，干脆就此别过啊“

“晚了，我觉得 你有做0的潜质”

“你特么才是0！！你全家都是0！！！”董思成想要挣扎起身被人一只手按压，胳膊被扣至头顶，董思成全身能动的，只剩下了嘴巴，他有些害怕的打了个哆嗦，然后 轻声示好道 “大哥，大哥，打个商量，我真的 真的不是下面的那个，我 我帮你找一个啊“董思成结结巴巴的躲避着，金道英下巴微微抬起，杏眼看向他，颜控的董思成被这一眼看的又入了迷，因为 他似乎在那里面看到了星河灿烂

“WIN，相信我 会让你舒服的“金道英缓慢又优雅的脱掉他的裤子，可是 董思成总觉得他的眼神和动作有种自己躺在手术台上的感觉，他不自觉地打了个寒颤，金道英眉头微挑，然后 调高了空调温度”乖一点，你才不会受苦“

“不要受苦。。“董思成撇撇嘴”你 不会是个医生吧“

“嗯？“金道英的尾音上挑，”我总觉得 你看我的眼神让我觉得你想要把我解剖了。。“

“害怕了？我是想把你生吞活剥了不假 不过 是这种的“粘腻清凉的东西被全数抹在自己股间从未被开垦过的地方，董思成被激的打了个激灵，大腿想要闭拢却被金道英先一步探入一指”唔。。“

“放松一点儿，乖 WIN，放松。。“金道英的声音已经染上暗哑，他的手摸索上他的胸膛，准确的捏住两颗红缨揉捏着，董思成不由自主地挺起胸膛”唔。。嗯。。。“捏着乳尖的手指稍微用力的拉扯着，反复的都弄使得它慢慢肿胀成果粒，耳尖被牙齿啃咬着，董思成微微扬起的颈部喉结又引起了某人的注意，加重的噬咬使得董思成溢出一声隐忍的闷哼

身下的手指已经慢慢加到三根，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在董思成听来格外的脸红，他歪过头，轻咬住嘴唇 不想呻吟出声，金道英观察着他的表情，然后 慢慢低下头，被温热的口腔包裹住，董思成猛地抬起头看下去，金道英含着他的性器顶端吞吐着，好看的杏眼挑起 看向他，董思成只觉得被什么撞击了一下心神，CAO 怎么这么好看！！这样想着 金道英只觉得嘴里的性器又大了一圈，略带责怪的眼神扫向他，舌头偶尔扫过龟头，这些都让董思成觉得脸红，这人 别是有什么魔力吧，怎就轻易的让他欲火焚身，白浊猝不及防喷射，金道英被呛了一下，他抬起头 董思成看着他精致的脸上还残留的自己的东西，不由得咽了咽口水

双腿被推至胸前，金道英的身子慢慢附了上来，“唉？唉唉唉？？？你等 等卧槽！！！”董思成的挣扎和推拒在金道英眼里都只是徒增情趣，他面带笑意的将董思成抵在床头，然后用肉棒代替了手指 挺进，性器被炽热的甬道包围，金道英舒服的眯起了眼睛

“宝贝儿，你真的不是0号么，你让我疯狂，亲爱的”金道英只觉得他的性器被董思成的内壁包裹 后穴媚肉的收缩令他每一次进出都失去理智，双手按压着董思成两条大腿，强势的用胳膊死死按住他，每一次大力的冲撞都让董思成手脚蜷缩，董思成觉得 他有点想吐了。。。

董思成后穴敏感点被猛烈抽插的性器不断顶中，他晃着脑袋几近疯狂“别 不要了。。啊啊啊“董思成恨不得把现在在自己身上驰骋的人踹下去，可是 他每次张嘴都只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，想起之前一直是自己把别人弄得乱了心智，现在自己竟然也成了这样。。董思成有些戚戚然。。

撞击还在继续，董思成在不断顶弄中再次射了出来，精液喷洒在腹肌上，他失神的的双眼看向紧抿嘴唇的人，然后 坏心的猛烈的收缩后穴甬道，把深埋在体内的性器绞的更紧了，金道英舒服的闷哼一声“宝贝儿，你这样挽留我，我又怎么能让你失望呢？“金道英的手在他的腹肌处轻轻抚摸着，性器依旧在他体内 不过 他放慢了速度，在他体内慢慢的顶弄碾磨着

“唔。。。。“董思成被他磨得后穴一阵酥痒，前端又稍稍直立起来，他想伸手自给自足却发现自己的双手依旧被捆绑着”放 放开我。。。嗯。。别 别折磨我了。。“感受到体内的性器又一次涨大，董思成惊恐的支起上半身“别了 真的。。。。”

金道英帮他整理着汗浸湿的发丝，然后落下一个轻吻“我忍不住啊，宝贝儿 你天生就该是0”金道英坏心的凑近他耳畔“你的身体 就是名器”

“操。。。”董思成咬牙切齿的想咬上去却被人顺势咬住了下唇，然后再一次被压了下去 埋在体内的性器又一轮的抽插开始

“嗯啊。。”


End file.
